


Am I Unbreakable?

by Opus_Love



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Kirishima has insecurities, M/M, Some angsts, bakugou has a soft side, don’t we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opus_Love/pseuds/Opus_Love
Summary: As Eijirou falls further in love with Katsuki, old insecurities begin to surface.





	Am I Unbreakable?

As unique and wild as class 1-A is presumed to be, the classroom tends to be the most domestic time for the students. People are relatively tame, and nothing is out of the ordinary. Denki fondles Mashirao’stailout of pure boredom, Izuku takes up a whole notebook page to cover one subject, and Eijirou lovingly stealing a glance from Katsuki. The latter is most peculiar, but who can blame the teen? A ruggedly handsome face, an adorable pout, and muscles that could crush his head. 

_Why don’t you have a girlfriend yet?_

Clearing his throat, Eijirou finishes his notes before the board is erased. He hardly writes a couple of sentences before his mind wanders once more. Images of the pale blond flash in his mind making a lazy grin come to his face. Red eyes that can kill him with a sharp glare, perfectly sculpted abs, and broad shoulders he would kill for. Just thinking about the pinnacle of perfection sitting merely a few seats away nearly brings tears to his eyes. Katsuki is nothing short of perfection. Everything Eijirou aspires to be lays within his best friend.   

_Stop crying like a sissy._

Forcing his eyes back to his notebook, Eijirou quickly erases his subconscious’s half attempt to write Katsuki instead of catalyst. The teen simply cannot shake his best friend from his thoughts. He fails to even write down a bullet point for the upcoming test. His friend who motivates him everyday to be a better hero. The one who refuses to let Eijirou’s insecurities jump out. The one Eijirou risked his life countless times to save. The one he fell in love with. 

_You need to man up and get out of this phase!_

Eijirou Kirishima tries to shake the words out of his head. They stab and rip and tear at his brain dissecting every last insecurity in him. Every last insult flung at him since grade school suddenly decides to awaken in the middle of a lecture. Struggling to take notes, he swallows the lump in his throat. Eijirou forces himself to write down the information, but the thoughts come back. They always do. Nothing but a disease. Words of anger from the ones he loved begin to cloud his mind. They cover up the lecture to bring a storm of misery. Laughter from friends. Taunts from bullies. Aggression from his mother. Disappointment from his father. Loveless words. Childless times. 

 

As the bell finally rings to dismiss class, Eijirou is slow to pack his things. Half of his class has already left by the time he finally zips his bag closed. As he stands from his seat, he cannot help but feel disgust overwhelm his senses. Hideous disgust ripping out his guts and wanting to see suffering. Dragging his hopes through the mud to turn them into fantasies. Eijirou sighs and makes his way out of the classroom to head to the dorms. He is weak. The redhead will drop dead after a week of being a hero. Nothing but a weak, cowardly shell.

 

On his walk home, everything goes awry. Thoughts so hateful fill his mental space as he struggles to breathe. Every gasp shakes with fear. Tugging and gripping his arms, he notices a cluster of trees. He trips over his feet trying to run for cover in the grove. Anxieties grab him by the throat to keep him from sanctuary. As Eijirou barely runs passed the first tree, tears being to leak down his face. He throws his bag to the ground, lets out a silent cry, and falls against a tree to sink to his knees. He wipes away a tear, but two more continue the waterfall. Panting hard, he yanks his hoodie over his head and pulls the strings tight to hide. Hide the shame. Hide the weakness. 

 

Time is not important, but some passes before he hears footsteps walk towards him. Bringing his knees to his chest, he hopes the person will walk on. No jeers to add to his misery. No pestering for answers he can’t give. Eijirou almost begs to be trapped in a cage so he can be left alone. 

“Why are you upset?” The man asks glancing down to the red hoodie and black jeans curled up in the grove. A tuff of red hair peaking out is enough to confirm his suspicions on the identity. Eijirou’s wide eyes with tears still running now stare at his jeans. Of fucking course. Katsuki Bakugo, of all people, stands before his emotional mess of a person. Hopefully, silence will make him walk away like everyone else in his life. 

“If I wanted silence, I’d talk to a tree. Answer my question, shithead.” Another sprinkle of salt in the wound. Eijirou takes a glance towards Katsuki to see he is sitting in front of the redhead. He lets out a sigh and raises his eyes to meet his friend’s. The gaze does not last, and he decides to look at the grass beneath them instead. 

“It’s nothing. I shouldn’t be crying.” He feels a flick to the forehead and hears a sigh following it. Huffing, Eijirou keeps his eyes focused on the moss growing around him. 

“That’s a lie, and you know it. If you’re crying, it means something’s wrong. I don’t care if I have to sit here. I’m not leaving until you let it out, fuck head.” Katsuki shifts to sit beside Eijirou and leans against the tree to stare at the clouds. Soft white clumps roll across the sky as a breeze begins to pick up. 

“You’ll get cold.” Eijirou tries. As much as his champagne bottle of emotions is ready to burst, he cannot let it out. Not in front of the reason his heart throbs in his chest. 

“I don’t care.”

“Bugs will crawl on you.”

“I don’t care.” Sighing, Eijirou moves his legs away from his chest to splay them onto the ground. His hands nervously rest in his lap as words get caught in his throat. Carefully thinking, he lets a few out. 

“I was made fun of a lot growing up for my quirk and...something else.” His nails dig into his skin leaving marks deep enough to nearly bleed. Fighting back nausea, Eijirou takes a deep breath for his nerves. 

“What was ‘something else’?” Katsuki carefully asks. He keeps his eyes staring straight catching sight of whatever he could. Two butterflies dancing in the sky, leaves dropping to the ground, anything to make Eijirou feel more relaxed. 

“I...” The words refuse to leave his throat. Caught like fish in a net. They fight and make him nearly puke in an effort to be spoken. 

“I-I’m gay.” He finally states. Before Katsuki could reply, Eijirou cuts him off. 

“I know, it’s disgusting. I’ve tried to get rid of my feelings, but they keep coming back. What’s worse is that it makes me cry like a coward because...because I’m afraid! I’m afraid everyone will hate me all over again, and I’ll lose them. I’m afraid I’ll lose you.” Losing the battle against his tears, Eijirou lets the droplets fall. They stain little circles on his jeans as he tries to wipe them away. His sleeves slowly soak into burgundy as the red fabric fills with sadness. 

“I don’t care that you’re gay. It doesn’t change anything about you. Where’s the unbreakable Red Riot that saved my ass from villains?” Katsuki takes ahold of Eijirou’s hands and pulls them away from his face. He takes slow, deep breaths waiting for his friend to follow. Once the redhead catches on, the pair stare each other in the eyes as they breathe. The tears cease their endless stream, and a familiar wave of relaxation suddenly washes over Eijirou. The same feeling he got when he walked with Katsuki during the sunset. Giving a soft smile, he chuckles when a rugged hand placed itself on his cheek. 

“He’s right here. You’re really okay with me being gay?” Eijirou lays his own hand on top of Katsuki’s. His cheeks burn brighter than his flaming red hair. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Your staring gives me one hell of an ego boost.” Gasping, Eijirou nearly flings himself away from the blond. He covers his face groaning loudly realizing how obvious his swooning had been. Katsuki lets out a faint chuckle as the tiniest smile creeps onto his face. 

“Listen up, hair for brains. I wouldn’t totally hate it if you kept staring at me. I might even give you a glance, but on my conditions.” The redhead’s head shot upright and he rapidly nods. He grips his uniform in anticipation. 

“Yeah! Anything! I’d do anything to make us a couple.” The smirk replacing Katsuki’s smile is concerning, but the teen holds his statement. He furrows his brows and awaits the terms his crush came up with. 

“My demands are simple. Keep your eyes on me only, tell me you like me in front of everyone so they’re jealous, and stop letting your insecurities take over. You’re unbreakable. Don’t forget that, dumbass.” As the last word leaves his lips, the overjoyed hero in training tackles him to the ground. Limbs flail across the grass while warning shots are fired from Katsuki’s hands. 

“You’re so amazing and manly, Katsu! I won’t let you down!” Eijirou eventually manages to wrap himself successfully around his lover. His heart threatens to burst in his chest the moment he feels a hand rest on his back. 

“You better not, or there’s hell to pay! Now get up because I know you have homework to do.” The pair stands to finish their walk to the dorms, and they cannot help but hold hands. Fingers entwine as small conversations fill the silence around them. Sweet words that keep every insult hidden in Eijirou’s mind under lock and key. 


End file.
